Aftermath
by PA33
Summary: My version of what happened after the immortals
1. Chapter 1

Everything here belongs to Tamora Pierce, Not me

The immortals war was over and so was her relationship with Numair, it was just a dream. Albeit a crazy one, Daine smiled to herself.

Loving Numair had been so easy, it was like breathing and she meant it when she told him that "maybe she always had loved him".

She had, Numair was the reason why she had so many friends in tortilla. He was a lifeline she cringed to, the gentle reassurances, pats on her back, touches... they reassured her about her own worth. Life without him, was clearly not worth living because the only reason she believed in herself was because of him. Cheesy as it sounded, she was Numair and Numair was her. They could not escape each other, they were two parts to a whole.

She had sorted it out easily by herself. But to love Numair sexually and in that way? That had totally never ever occured to her. She remembered the shock she registered when Numair confessed his deep feelings for her, his kisses and touches which suggested that he had not only platonic feelings for her. He had contemplated bringing the relationship to a higher level- No- He had already made the move to do so and even asked her to marry him!

If it had been someone else, she would have run pants dropping away.

But it was Numair, and the cost of breaking off with him-upsetting him was too high to be imagined. All of the eastern lands would unite to destroy her. Never mind, a small voice at the back of her mind reminded her... the god's would forever be at your side.

Daine was god-born, that was without the need to be said.

Daine rubbed her face, confused. Everyone that she knew in tortilla was affiliated with Numair. Her life here in tortilla was also intrinsically affiliated with Numair. She really could not imagine or remember a day spent without Numair since she came to tortilla. She did not have any other friend so close.

Or at least, their relationship was so superficial. The usual cordial greetings, occasional small talk and for friends with a deeper friendship-an occasional deep conversation. The relationships lacked so much depth when she compared it with the one she had with Numair. She shared so many secrets with Numair and trusted him with her soul. She was certain Numair held her in the same high regard. They had deep conversations everyday and could practically read each other's mind sharing the same interest in arcane magic. They were soulmates.

Perin. Diane remembered achingly. He had been chasing her before the war had broke out and she had liked him well enough. Liking Numair was inaccurate, she needed him. Was that love?

She rubbed her face again, more confused than ever.

"What yer thinking of?" came a loud burly voice. Looking up Daine saw an unruly mane of hair and large boorish eyes gazing down concernedly at her.

"Onus, I-" she stammered, not sure what to say

"You're a lovely girl, Daine. I hope you know that now, no more that self-doubting insecure girl I knew 4 years ago" she winked at her. Diane ignored her joke, remaining as solemn as ever.

Onus straightened, she knew this was a serious matter for Daine to not even give an appreciative laugh as she always had done.

"What's up, love? Something to do with the matters of the heart?"

Diane tried to reply her but ended up having the words stuck in her throat. Before she knew it, her eyes had watered. Impatiently, she wiped her eyes with her hands. Silly me! She scolded herself, crying over nothing!

"There-there!-"Onus patted her back sympathetically

Gently, Onus knelt down beside the girl placing her arm protectively over her shoulders.

Onus took Daine's hand in her, stroking it gently she said "It's Numair, isn't it?-He had the same reaction as you today when I spoke to him- have you fallen out with him?"

That shocked Daine, jerking her tear streaked face up.

"What-How-"

"You haven't spoken to Numair for a week since the end of the war, He told me you have been avoiding him..."

Onua voice trailed off...

"Numair has been giving Alanna a headache for the past few days. He is not fully rested to be up and about but he- not to mention the questions he asks about you and he barely touches his food!"

"He only listens to you, Daine."

gently, she added

"You know Numair is one of my dearest friends and I would hate it should anything happen to him"

Then she looked Daine in the eye, her gaze was gentle without any forcefulness

"Please at least talk to him- on the account of our friendship"

Onua. The first person who believed in her and gave her a job, a place here, a home. She would do anything to make her happy.

She nodded her head. "Numair is a dear friend of mine too, of course I will. I just wanted some time by myself to think through..." Diana's voice faded. She couldn't tell her about their relationship! They had not made it official yet.

That was good enough for Onua

Getting up, she dusted the dirt off her knees before proceeding to pat the girl's shoulder.

She smiled. "Alright, girl. I gotta go to mend the stable's door, stefan's waiting for me at the barnyard. I trust you to make the wise decisions!"

She proceeded to walk towards the door, though she stopped prematurely in her mission. Her back turned, she added quietly "I hope you give poor Numair a chance" before quickly exiting the room.

~ yes 1st chapter done. I hope you like it! It's set after ITROG… how they come to terms to the changes in their relationship. I figured out that Daine did not seem particularly passionate about her new love-Numair. Thus I thought that eithers because Daine is someone who is by nature rather practical or that she just wasn't that into Numair or ready for the relationship


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Numair- We have to stop" said Daine, pulling up her breeches defensively. Numair scared her sometimes, the way lust consumed him like a raging fire and eradicated all logic from his mind. That Numair was just too different and difficult from the scholarly, bookish, scatter minded person he usually was.

Numair grunted, Daine had to admit quite disgustingly like an animal on heat. She liked his kisses but definitely not the way he had been advancing on her, it was too predatory for her liking.

He pulled himself away.

Diane turned away, she didn't want to face the hurt in his eyes. It was true that today she had meant to hurt him and she was being more mean than usual but she surely had expected him to be more considerate of her feelings! He had always given in to her!

It was no use, the hurt resounded in his voice. Choking back his words, Numair did sound like he was about to cry..."Why-Diane? I thought we discussed this yesterday night"

"You didn't speak anything to me" came the curt reply

"You sounded vague, unclear, incoherent and-"

"I told you that if we were to redraw from this relationship and not go forward, more feelings- more harm would be done"

"You did not!"

"Daine!-"

"All you said was that I would be more hurt if You stopped advancing and you had done enough harm to me!"

"Is that not true?"

Numair looked clearly confused.

"I don't even LOVE you!" She broke, yelling out at him, " How am I supposed to get hurt if you stop advancing?! I would be relieved instead! Now I have no more time for you and your needs, whines and girlish petty desires!"

With that Daine stormed out but a hand caught her arm.

"Please Daine, Im sorry I phrased it wrongly. I was proud to admit the truth"

It was Numair.

"Whats the truth then?!" She retorted, jerking her arm away forcefully.

Daine faced him defiantly and was shocked to find that he had teared up. The tears he had forcefully wiped away still stained his dark, sensitive face.

"I love you", came the quiet reply

"I can't live my life without you thats why more hurt will be done. If you leave me now, I will rather die. A death by magickus aldidae Isis"

"If you care, at all"


End file.
